


The Canary's Lovebird

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Black Canary (Comics), DCU, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bruce is an asshole, Cussing, Dark Past, F/F, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, GAYYYYYYYY, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, I'm why we can't have nice things, Implied/Referenced Torture, Insanity, Kinky, League of Assassins - Freeform, Lesbian, Murder, OFC - Freeform, Occasional Comedy, PTSD, Problems happen because Lolita exists, Psychopath, Romance, Sarah need to calm down, Side couples, Soulmate AU, THIS IS GETTING RIDICULOUS, Why Did I Write This?, dc, i need to stop, sex happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sarah Lance lives in a world where she's blind to the color of her soulmate's eyes until she meets them. For Sarah, she is unable to see the color green. She longs for the first moment that she'll lay her eyes on green for the first time. Unfortunately, when she finally gets to see that beautiful color, she quickly learns that there are perfect relationships. But hers is not one.  Instead, her happily ever after is tied to a girl with a tortured mind, and a history with crime.Basically, a soulmate AU where you don't see whatever color your soulmate's eyes are until you see their eyes. The Justice League is Green Arrow (Oliver Queen), Batman (Bruce Wayne), Superman (Clark Kent), Martian Manhunter (J'ohnn J'onzz), Wonder Woman (Diana Prince), Aquaman (Arthur Curry), Flash (Barry Allen), and Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), along with a few non senior members mentioned such as Nightwing (Dick Grayson) and Supergirl (Kara Danver). Timeline's are nonexistent, and basically just go with it, as long as you basically understand the Justice League and DC in general, you'll understand. Will add tags as needed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this sucks or makes no sense, I just am sort of going with an idea. Also, yes, I fucking know her name is spelt 'Sara' not 'Sarah', but I typed the first damned six chapters without realizing this, so just go with it, okay? Changing it would take too much time and I would probably still type it as 'Sarah' in the future, so in reality, it's pointless. Just go with it. Also, another side note, I did not mean for Lolita to be a Harley Quinn knockoff, she literally just accidently happened that way, so I'm sorry if it bothers you.

Sarah sighed. She was in the middle of an inanely boring Justice League meeting with all the senior members, and she unfortunately being a senior member, was required to be present.

Her eyes surfed the room while Batman droned on about some important League business she should probably be paying attention to but wasn't. She flicked her eyes across all the members, Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Martian Manhunter, Aquaman, Flash, Green Lantern, and Green Arrow. She settled her eyes on Green Lantern, not caring about the man himself Hal, but instead his color. Green. Or instead as Sarah saw it, gray. Sarah had yet to meet her soulmate, so she had yet to see the color green. Everyone had a soulmate, and whatever color their eyes were, you were blind to until you met them. Sarah would never see the color green until she first looked into the presumably green eyes of her soulmate.

To Sarah's knowledge, everyone else at the table had met their soulmates. Bruce had Selina, Clark had Lois, Ollie had Felicity, Diana had a soulmate though she refused to share who, Arthur had Mera, Hal and Barry were soulmates, and J'ohn claimed not to have a soulmate at all due to his species. Sarah was the odd man out.

Soulmates were simple enough. You could meet them at any age, and gender didn't matter. Once you met then, you finally saw the color their eyes were. If they had green eyes, then you never saw the color green until the first time you looked into there eyes. It had a sort of dominate and submissive dynamic to it, soulmates. When you first had sex, or even introduced yourself to your mate, instinct would take over. One would become more controlling, the other more submissive. The submissive one of the soulmates was instinctively required to obey any orders given to them. No one knew whether they were dominant or submissive until they met their soulmate. Some of the strongest and powerful business men and women and been brought to their knees by a single word from their soulmate. It was truly a fascinating thing to Sarah. Yet she still had yet to meet her soulmate. She by no means was old, but the average age one met their soulmate was 25, and Sarah was 28. She was impatient and just wanted someone by her side.

Sarah bit back a sigh and turned her attention back to whatever it was Bruce was talking about. He was talking about a facility the League had recently found that handled mentally ill felons. The place had become a glorified torture and human experimental site, so the League had cleaned it up. The place now functioned the way it was intended to.

"So, we need a senior League member to do a check on the facility to make sure they're up to code." Bruce faced the rest of the League pointedly, watching as over half of the members slunk down into their chairs, as if trying to hide from being chosen.

"Not me, come on Bats, Hal and I haven't had sex in over a month! Heroes need downtime too!" Barry muttered under his breath to himself, beside Sarah, unfortunately Bruce still seemed to hear him.

Just as the Batman looked ready to nominate Flash, Sarah spoke up to save her friend. "I'll do it." She offered, looking up at the Caped Crusader.

Bruce grunted. "Alright. Black Canary will go. Be there tomorrow by 6 pm. Report back to the Watch Tower immediately afterwards." He said roughly.

Sarah nodded. "Understood. Will do."

"Any other business worth bringing up?" Bruce asked the rest of League. When given no answer, he continued. "Then that concludes our meeting." Everyone stood up and began to leave.

"You own me, Speedster." Sarah said with a smirk to Barry.

Barry grinned back sheepishly. "Thanks Sarah. You saved me from the evil cockblocker named Batman."

"I heard that, Allen." Bruce said flatly.

Sarah snorted. "How 'bout you buy me a drink and we call it even?"

Barry's eyes lit up at the sound of alcohol, a bit surprising considering the metahuman was virtually incapable of getting drunk. "Why don't we all go out for a drink?!" Barry raised his voice to a shout. "Hey guys! How 'bout we all go out for a drink?! Team bonding!"

Everyone turned to Barry. "I could use a drink." Oliver said with a smile to his friend.

"That's the spirit! Come on guys, me, Oliver, Sarah and Hal are going, it's gonna be a party!" Barry said cheerfully.

Hal raised his eyebrows. "Bar, I never said I-"

Barry wouldn't let him finish. "Shh, you're coming!"

Diana sighed. "I suppose a night out wouldn't hurt."

Arthur chuckled. "I suppose I can clear my schedule."

J'onn spoke up next. "I'm not usually one for such social events, but some bonding wouldn't hurt."

Barry whooped. "Supes? Bats? Come on guys, don't be killjoys!" He practically begged.

Clark drew in a breath. "I'm not really one for drinks Barry..." He trailed off.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun! If a bullet can't kill you, then a night out drinking with friends won't either!" Barry pointed out cheerfully.

Clark broke with a smile. "Alright, I suppose I can't argue with that logic."

Everyone turned to Batman. "First of all, most of us in this room aren't friends. Secondly, a group of seemingly unrelated people that includes two famous billionaires will raise eyebrows and start rumors." He said brusquely.

Barry groaned. "Come **_on_** , Bats! You and Ollie both know how to go  undercover, and the whole point of this is to ** _become_** friends! Teams work better when they know each other better!" He bribed Bruce with logic.

Bruce growled, but gave in. "Fine. Just where are we meeting?"

Barry's eyes lit up. "Yes! It's a party!" He gave them all the address of some bar in Central City and they agreed to meet there at 7.

* * *

 

 

Sarah arrived fifteen minutes late, so by the time she got there, everyone else was already present. Barry was dressed in a simple tee and jeans, his style matching Hal's, Oliver wore a plaid button up and khakis, Clark wore a similar look but made it look much dorkier with his glasses, Diana had her glasses as well and wore a button up blouse and skirt, J'onn was in human disguise mode wearing black jeans and a black polo shirt, and Bruce wore ripped jeans and a tee shirt and a baseball hat to hide the fact that he was Bruce Wayne.

Sarah sautered over in a pair of tight jeans, a grey tank top, and a leather jacket. She sat between Bruce and Oliver. "Sorry I'm late. Traffic can be a bitch when you're on a motorcycle." She said with a smile

Barry grinned. "Better late than never! So now that we have full attendance, how's everyone doing tonight?" He asked.

Bruce snorted. "You sound like a stand up comedian with no talent, Allen."

Barry choked on his drink. "Did the Batman just make a _**joke**_? I didn't know that was possible!" He said, slightly shocked, but being theatrical for the sake of comedy.

Clark chuckled. "Bruce jokes all the time. He actually has quite an amusing sense of humor."

Barry rolled his eyes. "I forgot you two were all chummy. You know its kind of ironic, that you guys are best friends, being opposites and all. Almost makes it seem like you should be soulmates instead of friends, you know, yin and yang? The sun to his moon, the peanut butter to his jelly, the-"

"Shut up, Barry." Hal chided light heartedly. Barry clamped his mouth shut. It wasn't hard to tell who was the dominant one in their relationship.

"Despite what you think Barry, Bruce and I wouldn't make very good soulmates, otherwise we would be soulmates." Clark pointed out.

Diana nodded. "He has a point."

Oliver snorted. "You're not one to talk Amazon, you won't even tell us who your soulmate is." Oliver said.

Diana narrowed her eyes, though there was a light smile on her lips. "That's none of your business, Archer."

Hal smirked. "I think the Amazon just doesn't want to admit that she fell in love with a lowly male." He teased.

Diana rolled her eyes and turned to Sarah. "Remind me why human females never overthrew the males?" She asked, and Sarah couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not.

Sarah laughed. "We're just biding our time." She said with a wink.

"I wouldn't speak so quickly Sarah. Your soulmate has a fifty percent chance of being male." J'onn pointed out.

Sarah sighed at her unknown soulmate being brought up. "I know. It'd be nice if I met them to know either way." She said wistfully.

"Cheer up, Sarah. Whoever it is, is out there waiting for you too." Oliver said with a smiled, lightly elbowing her.

Sarah smiled. "Thanks, Ollie."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah meets Lolita for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still very sorry about this.

Sarah walked through the halls of the facility while listening to the man in uniform tell her about it.

It was a place called StoneHedge Mental Facility For Convicts. Before the League had found it, it was a glorified torture house for any criminals deemed insane. Now that the League had decided to clean it up and make it more respectable and decent, it was on essence, a larger version of Arkham in Gotham. It dealt with psychopaths and sociopaths alike who had committed unspeakable deeds, with the attempt to give them the mental treatment they needed.

Most of the staff had been replaced due to their corruption, save a few kind hearted souls, including the security guard giving Canary the tour.

"As you can see, Ms Canary, the facility is fully functioning as both a prison and a mental ward. The improvements that have been made since the Justice League kindly took over. I believe I speak for all the inmates when I say we're grateful for the better conditions." The guard said, smiling a soft and grateful smile to the vigilante.

Sarah returned the smile. "Whatever the League can do to help others, even criminals, is just us doing our duty." Sarah responded as they continued walking.

"And here is the hall with all of the psychiatrists. Each patient sees a specific psychiatrist, and most have been replaced since the League cleaned up the place. The only exception was Dr. Fitzpatrick, she's a sweet young woman, has the determination to help every patient she has back to mental stability. It's an impossible task, but an admirable one." The guard said with a sigh.

Sarah chuckled softly. "I believe the same can be said about most things the League is involved in."

The guard laughed and nodded in agreement. He pointed to a certain door labeled Fitzpatrick. "That's Dr Fitzpatrick's office, as you can tell by her name tag on the door."

Sarah nodded in acknowledgment to the statement. "Why is her door guarded?" Sarah inquired, referring to the two guards on either side of the door.

"That's because she has a patient in there right now, Ms Canary. The guards are for her own protection, she has a panic button she can press in case the patient tries to attack her." The guard explained.

Sarah nodded. "That sounds reasonable. Who does she have in their right now?" Sarah asked, purely out of curiosity.

The guard shrugged and smiled. "I'm unaware of the Doctor's patient schedule, Ms Canary." He checked his watch. "I do know however, that the session should be ending any moment now."

"I see." Sarah barely had time to respond before the Doctor's door swung open.

Out walked a smiling woman, with brown hair smoothed back into a loose ponytail and glasses. "I'll see you again next week, Ms Winters." The Doctor said to the patient that followed her out. Sarah didn't have much time to look at the patient before noticing the rough treatment from the guards. One grabbed the patient's arm and roughly shoved them forward, forcing a small sound of pain from the patient. Before Sarah could say something, the guard giving her the tour spoke up.

"Steinback! Who the hell gave you permission to treat the patients like that?!" He barked in a commanding tone. The other guard didn't submit, and instead snorted.

"They're just convicts boss. They don't deserve fair treatment. They're fucking scum." He snarled.

Sarah stepped forward. "Scum? Are you sure you want to treat these patients like that in front of someone who could easily get you fired? They're human beings. Treat them as such." Sarah said softly, her arms folded across her chest.

As soon as the asshole of a guard realized who she was, color drained from his face. "Black Canary. Ma'am, I'm so sorry. It won't happen again." He said quickly, with averted eyes.

Sarah narrowed her eyes. "It better not."

Sarah turned to the convict to see who it was. And that was when her whole world stopped. Time seemed frozen as Sarah gazed upon the sight in front of her.

It was a young woman, couldn't be older than 25 by Sarah's guess, most probably even younger than that. She had pale skin, and hair that was dyed mostly red with chunks that were white, black and pink throughout it, though her blonde roots were beginning to show. She had a porcelain doll like face, small, frail, and petite looking features that made her look almost fragile. But it was her eyes that Sarah couldn't look away from. They were a color she had never seen before. They looked like a mix between blue and yellow. Realization struck Sarah. _Her eyes were green._ Sarah had just seen green for the first time. She had just met soulmate.

Sarah could see the surprise and curiosity in the girl's eyes that told her that she knew it too, as she was seeing blue for the first time in Sarah's eyes.

"Ms Canary?" The guard who had given her the tour asked, trying to gain back her attention.

Sarah snapped out of her trance. "Yes?"

The guard smiled. "Just making sure you were still there. You seemed to space out for a moment there, Miss."

Sarah laughed, trying to brush off the suspicion. "Oh, don't worry. The patient's hair just captivated my attention for a moment. It's interesting." Sarah covered.

The guard chuckled. "I can't argue with that." he turned his attention. "You two. Get Ms Winters back to her cell, _**respectfully**_." He ordered.

They both nodded and escorted the young woman away.

Sarah turned to the Doctor. "I'm Black Canary, you're Dr. Fitzpatrick, correct?" She said with a smile, extending her hand.

The Doctor smiled and shook Sarah's hand. "Please, call me Emily."

Sarah's smile grew politely. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Emily. Who was that, if you don't mind the question?"

"Oh you mean my patient? Ah yes, that was Lolita Winters. A troubled young woman, I'm afraid." The Doctor said sadly, shaking her head.

"How did she end up here?" Sarah asked, mentally cursing herself for her bluntness.

If Emily was curious or suspicious about the questioning, she didn't show it. "Ms Winters has been convicted for several accounts of murder, torture, assault, arson, and  theft. It doesn't help her case that the girl refuses to speak, so it wasn't like she could testify for herself. Thankfully, she was deemed insane and sent here, and thanks to the Justice League, is now receiving the proper care she needs." Emily smiled.

Sarah nodded and returned the smile sadly. "I can't imagine what would push a young girl to do such things." Sarah said, this time trying to more discreetly get some answers about Lolita.

The Doctor sighed and shook her head. "That's what I've been trying to figure out." Silence hung in the air for a moment. 

Sarah spoke. "Well, thank you for the tour. You don't mind if I explore myself for a bit?" Sarah said, directed towards the guard.

He smiled at her. "Of course not, Ms Canary. Take your time, you are welcome in here. I trust you to take care of yourself, I have duties to attend to, so if you don't mind, I'll excuse myself." With that the guard left, leaving only Black Canary and Dr. Fitzpatrick.

Emily smiled. "If you don't mind, I must depart as well. The downside of being a psychiatrist, the endless paperwork." Emily winked and disappeared back into her office, leaving Canary alone.

Sarah stood still for a moment. She had done what she was supposed to doing at the facility. DO a routinely check to make sure it was up to code and using humane practices. She should leave. She should report back to the Watch Tower. She should do many things, many practical and sensible things.

What she did was walk down the hallway that Lolita had been taken down. To, despite what she should be doing, find her deranged soulmate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fuck. I have nothing else to say about this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is proof that if Hell exists, I have a spot with my name on it down there.

Sarah walked down the hallway until she found herself in another hallway with cells, each marked with a first initial and last name, in alphabetical order. She kept walking until she got to W and found L. Winters. She stopped in front of the steel door, and stared at it.

"May I help you, Black Canary? We were told you were going to be given a tour of the place, but I don't recall the tour including this section." A female guard asked, a frown on her face.

Sarah smiled politely, playing it cool. "It didn't. However, I have private affairs that involve this specific patient, that are... off the books, so to speak. I believe she may be involved in a current problem I'm attempting to handle. Would you please let me into her cell? And keep it between us?" Sarah flashed a seductive smile.

The guard frowned slightly. "Ma'am, I believe that's against protocol..." she said, biting her lip.

Sarah decided to go the dirtiest route she could. Guilt tripping. "Of course, I understand completely your concern. But I am a senior Justice League member, and I would almost have to suspect mal intentions if I don't have your trust...." Sarah trailed off, raising her eyebrows.

The guard paled. "O-Of course not ma'am! I would never! I'm more than willing to let you in, but if you want to keep it a secret, the security cameras..." she trailed off and bit her lip again.

Sarah smiled. "I'll take care of it." She winked. "Will you let me in now? It is rather important." She said, cocking her head.

"Of course!" The guard rushed forward and unlocked the door with a badge and key. "Take your time ma'am." She said as she closed the door behind Black Canary.

Sarah turned her attention to Lolita. The girl sat cross legged on a simple bed, staring at Sarah, as if she had been waiting. She titled her head to the side and smiled slowly, the type of smile Sarah would expect to see on someone like Harley Quinn. Lolita laughed, her laugh just as erie and hollow as her eyes and her smile. Sarah shouldn't have found it as hauntingly beautiful as she did.

"Lolita Winters." Sarah said, breaking the silence, looking the convict up and down.

Lolita only leaned backed, fixed her posture, tilted her chin downward, fluttered her eyes, raised her eyebrows, and smiled even more in response. She didn't laugh again, nor did she speak.

Sarah walked across the room over to the bed, which only took a few steps. She couldn't resist the urge to grab the girl's chin and tilt it upward. Sarah's body felt on fire from that little touch of skin with Lolita. With her soulmate.

"I don't know much about you other than your name. your list of crimes, your diagnosis of insanity, and the fact that you won't speak. I'm hoping I can change the latter." Sarah said quietly, her voice deeper and more dominate than she thought possible.

Lolita responded by shaking her head as much as she could with her chin in Sarah's grip and laughed even darker than before.

Sarah narrowed her eyes. "I'm your soulmate. You clearly know this. If you're going to open up to anyone, it might as well be me."

The girl raised her eyebrows again and flicked her eyes to a security camera in the corner of the room, then flicked her eyes back to Sarah.

Sarah understood what the girl meant. "I'll take care of that." She said flatly.

Lolita was silent for a moment, clearly pondering what to do. She rose her eyes back to Sarah's.  "I like your eyes." She said in a soft, high, and childish, yet just like the rest of her, with a tint of madness.

Sarah couldn't take it anymore. Hearing Lolita's beautiful voice was too much. Instinct took over. She surged forward, slamming her lips against Lolita's, at the same time, using her body to pin Lolita's against the bed, and holding her hands above her own hand with the hand that wasn't still holding her chin.

Lolita looked surprised for a split second, then immediately looked gleeful and tilted her head back and laughed with a level of insanity only to be matched by that of the Joker himself.

Sarah growled. She leaned down and brought her lips to Lolita's ear. "I'm going to wipe that smile off of your face, one way or another." She promised.

Sarah pulled back to see an excited glint in her mate's eyes matching her gleeful grin.

Sarah reached into one of her pockets and pulled out a thin flexible wire like rope. She normally used to wrap around criminals' necks to distract them, but tonight it would serve a much different purpose.

Sarah straddled Lolita. She wrapped the rope tightly around Lolita's wrists, so tightly it was sure to bruise, and tied them together to the metal bed frame.

Lolita craned her neck to look at Sarah's handiwork and giggled excitedly.

Sarah kissed the girl again, this time deeper, and was thrilled to feel her kiss back. Sarah pulled away and began to unbutton the upper part of the jumpsuit Lolita wore, pushed it open, then pushed up the tight white tank top she wore underneath, leaving Lolita bare from the waist up.

Sarah admired the view for a moment, the curved hips, flat stomach, full breasts, perky nipples.

Sarah snapped out of her trance and ripped Lolita's bottoms off in one movement, proud of the surprised gasp it earned from Lolita.

It was Sarah's turn to smirk at Lolita, who stared back, open mouthed and wide eyed.

Sarah ripped Lolita's legs open,revealing the girl's vagina.

It was already wet, and Sarah had to admit she had quite the sight before her.

Sarah moved her right hand to caress the convict's inner thigh, earning a whimper from her.

Black Canary chuckled darkly, then began to gently rub Lolita's pussy in slow but firm circles against the sensitive flesh.

Lolita cried out, arcing her back and pushing into Sarah's sweet touch.

Sarah's left hand slid up to fondle the psychopath's  left nipple, which earned her squirms and whimpers from the girl.

"Do you like it?" Sarah asked softly, a smirk on her lips.

Lolita nodded frantically, still squirming.

Sarah's smirk grew. "Good. Then you'll like this even more." And with that, she plunged two fingers into Lolita.

The girl shrieked, her body shaking as Sarah began to pump her fingers in and out. Soon enough Lolita was letting out little "ah ah ah"s with each thrust of Sarah's fingers.

Sarah added a third and fourth finger at the same time, and stroked Lolita's clit with her thumb. By now Lolita was sobbing from pleasure, tears running down her pale face.

"Tell me you like it." Sarah ordered.  Lolita only whimper in reply.

Sarah moved her left hand to Lolita's throat. "Tell me, or I won't let you fucking cum, slut." Sarah growled.

Lolita sobbed. "I like it! Please let me cum! Please!" She begged, shaking.

Sarah moaned. "And why should I do that? Little sluts don't deserve orgasms, do they?"

Lolita whimpered. "Please!"

Sarah only laughed. "You need your mate's permission to come, slut. Otherwise, no matter how much you're touched, you can't come. I could play with you for hours. Watch you cry your eyes out while I play with your body like the little toy you are. Such a whore, you would probably love it anyways." Sarah sneered.

Lolita shook her head frantically. "No! Please let me cum!I need it, please please please!" She sobbed.

Sarah pushed her thumb into the girl's pussy, and forced her whole hand in there. She wasn't sure if Lolita screamed in pleasure or pain. She didn't really care.

"Tell me how bad you fucking need it, cumslut." Sarah ordered, pressing down slightly on Lolita's throat.

The girl gasped for air. "So bad! Fuck! I need to cum so fucking bad. Please!" She begged.

Sarah loved seeing the girl undone underneath her, but out of goodness in her heart, she gave the girl her wish. "Cum, Lolita. Cum for me." Sarah ordered.

Lolita screamed and arched her back, orgasm ripping through her. Just seeing it was enough to send Sarah over the edge as well, cumming harder than she knew possible with a loud moan.

She looked back down at Lolita, and carefully pulled her fist out of the girl, making her whimper. She fixed Lolita's clothes, then untied her.

Lolita lie there, panting. Sarah leaned down, pressing her mouth to Lolita's ear again. "Next time I cum, it's going to be on your face." She whispered, then stood up and began to leave.

She stopped when she heard Lolita laughing. She turned around and faced the girl.

Lolita offered Black Canary a dark smile. "Bye bye, Birdy." She said, and burst into a fit of giggles.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah gets found out, but that doesn't necessarily end up being a bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say Bruce was an asshole, didn't I?

Sarah left Lolita's cell swiftly, hiding her soiled hand from the guard, who smiled nervously at Black Canary and nodded. Sarah left as quickly as she could, so no one could notice the scent of Lolita on her.

Sarah mounted her motorcycle, and just sat there for a moment, tilting her head back to sigh. She should regret what she had just done. She had gone into StoneHedge for the sake of a routinely check up, and instead ended up screwing an inmate. She knew she would have to do something about the security cameras, somehow loop old feed or something. She wasn't sure. For now though, she would go back to the Watch Tower to report what she had to report about StoneHedge.

* * *

Sarah walked into the Watch Tower confidently as if she had nothing to hide. She walked past Hal explaining something to a few junior members and Oliver in the training room doing the Salmon Ladder.

She walked into the main room, where they held League meetings and had the main computer. Batman was already there, arms folded and waiting.

"Black Canary." He growled.

Sarah kept her cool. "Batman." She greeted. "I just got back from StoneHedge, I was about to put my report into the computer." She said calmly, gesturing to said computer.

Bruce tightened his jaw. "Was that report going to include your sexual encounter with inmate Lolita Winters?" He asked in a cold, brusque voice.

Sarah froze, her entire body tightening. "How did you-" Bruce didn't let her finish before interrupting.

"I hacked into their system to watch the cameras and make sure everything went according to plan and what you put into your report was truthful. After what I saw, I'm positive you planned on excluding certain parts." Bruce growled.

Sarah resisted the urge to flinch under his accusatory gaze. "I didn't mean for it to happen, Bruce." Sarah said, almost pleadingly.

"That doesn't matter. You let it happen, and broke endless numbers of Justice League rules. You're lucky I don't demote you from senior member this moment, Black Canary." Bruce's cold and angry voice shook Sarah's core, but she didn't let it show.

"It was instinctual! She's my soulmate, Bruce! What was I supposed to do?" Sarah almost shouted angrily.

Bruce took a step towards her. "Fight your instinct. Do you have any idea how high that girl's body count is?" Bruce said darkly.

Sarah let out a sarcastic huff of laughter. "Fight instinct? That's almost impossible and you know it. Do you have any idea how high my body count is? I used to be in the League Of Assassins, and now I'm a member of the Justice League. Being a murderer doesn't condemn her to being a bad person." Sarah snapped back.

"Have you ever killed someone by ripping their throat our with your teeth? Because she has, Canary. She is not a good person. She is a mentally insane felon." Bruce bit out.

Sarah resisted the urge to attack the Caped Crusader for speaking of Lolita that way. "She's my soulmate. If anyone can help her, it's going to be me." Sarah said confidently.

Bruce snorted. "You're her soulmate, that doesn't mean you can fix an insane mind. Give up on her Black Canary, do not pursue her." He ordered.

Sarah balled up her fists. "You would do it for Selina." She snapped.

"Selina isn't a killer." Bruce shot back.

Sarah tried not to scream. "That's not the point and you know it!"

Bruce began to respond, but the door swung open. Superman walked in, a concerned look on his face.

"I won't lie and say I didn't hear the whole conversation, in fact, I came here to try to help mediate it." The Kryptonian began. "Bruce, I know what Sarah did was wrong, but that doesn't mean it's all her fault. When it comes to soulmates, we follow instinct, especially at first meetings. Are you going to forget the fact that Selina was a well known thief and criminal before you met her? No, she wasn't a criminal on the scale of what Lolita Winters has done, but she still technically belongs in jail and you well know it. So aren't you being a bit hypocritical here? I won't lie and pretend I wouldn't have done what Sarah did had it been Lois, and you shouldn't lie either." Clark said softly and slowly. Sarah shot him a grateful look.

Bruce growled. "Fine. But that doesn't change the fact that Winters is in a maximum security facility and it's not like she's going to be set free just because she has a soulmate on the Justice League." He spat out reluctantly.

Clark pressed his lips together and thought for a moment. "Can't we try to work something out? Prolonged time away from one's soulmate can cause mental damage." He pointed out.

The door flew up again, and a red blur flew in and took a seat in one of the chairs a the table, causing it to spin. "We having a party in here?" Flash said with a smile.

Before Batman could snap at him, Clark quickly answered. "No Barry, we're just having an important discussion." He said.

"Oh really? Do tell, I'm all ears." Barry said with a big grin.

Clark offered the speedster an exasperated smile. "Sarah met her soulmate."

Barry's eyes widened. "Really? That's great, Sarah! Who is it? How did you meet?" Barry was literally vibrating with excitement.

Before Sarah could attempt to answer, Batman cut her off. "Her soulmate is an inmate at StoneHedge Mental Facility For Convicts." Bruce said flatly.

Barry's smile immediately faded. "Oh. Shit. That's... um... something else." He managed.

Sarah sighed. "Yeah. That's about everyone's reaction, Barry."

"So, um, what are you going to do about it?" He asked timidly.

Clark spoke up. "How about we call a Justice League meeting? We can discuss options and come to an agreement as a group as to what to do about this... predicament." He offered kind heartedly.

Flash nodded. "I'm down with that."

Sarah sighed. "I see the fairness in that offer." She agreed reluctantly.

"Bruce?" Clark asked him hopefully.

The Dark Knight gave in. "Fine."

* * *

 

The entire league was gathered in the meeting room. With the exception of Sarah, Barry, Clark, and Bruce, they all looked confused and concerned about the unexpected and unplanned meeting they were called to. Emergency Justice League meetings never ended well.

"Bruce, I don't want to beat around the bush. What's the meaning of this?" Diana asked, cutting to the chase.

Bruce sighed. "It involves Black Canary." 

"What about her?" Oliver asked, his voice full of concern as he looked at Sarah. Sarah resisted the urge to squirm in her seat and kept her expression stoic.

Bruce cleared his throat. "Black Canary met her soulmate."

Oliver broke into a relieved grin. "That's great Sarah!" He congratulated. Sarah offered a exasperated smile.

"Well, as great as that is, why does it require a Justice League meeting?" Hal asked, confused.

Bruce growled. "Because her soulmate is an inmate at StoneHedge." He ground out flatly.

The room was filled with an awkward silence. Clark, being his usual self, tried to save the day. 

"So, we decided to call a League meeting to decide how to deal with this... problem. We wanted to find a solution that was fair to Sarah but also didn't release a criminal into the open just because her soulmate is Black Canary." Clark explained slowly.

"Well who exactly is this inmate? It would be easier to assess the situation knowing just who we were dealing with. J'onn pointed out.

Bruce clicked a little remote control and a projector whirred to life and showed Lolita's mugshot, name, and rap sheet.

"Lolita Winters. 19 years old. Only child. Arrested about a year ago. Born in Gotham City, January 8th. Born to a wealthy Gotham family, went to Gotham Academy. Certified with a genius IQ at the age of nine." Flash let out a low whistle at that. Bruce showed pictures as he spoke. The depicted a younger, saner looking Lolita. In some she was just a child with a toothy grin standing between her parents, in some she was wearing a Gotham Academy uniform and was surrounded by a small group of teens her age. She looked bright and happy.

"What happened?" Oliver asked. "She was clearly a bright girl with a future."

Bruce turned back to the rest League. "When Lolita Winters was 16, her entire family disappeared without a trace. Their mansion was destroyed, and bank accounts emptied. Her parents and herself were never found and assumed dead. Seven months later, Lolita earns herself a name on the streets. Killing and maiming just about anyone who crossed paths with her. Those who survived encounters with her told horrific stories of a homicidal psychopath who may have worn the same face as Lolita Winters, but was a different person." Bruce said darkly. The pictures switched to Lolita with her wild dyed hair. Her clothes were torn and stained, and her eyes were wild. In most pictures she had a weapon in her hand and looked thirsty for blood.

"Seven months. I can't even imagine what could've happened in just seven months to hurt a girl like that." Arthur whispered softly.

Sarah's mind raced. She wondered what had happened to Lolita. Who had dared hurt her soulmate. It infuriated her, the thought that someone had hurt her Lolita.

"The point isn't what's happened to her, the point is what to do with her." Bruce said flatly. "She's a criminal, but she's also Black Canary's soulmate."

"That's quite the dilemma. What solutions do we have?" J'onn said.

Bruce grunted. "We can just leave things the way they are. That is the most logical answer, Lolita is dangerous and Black Canary even visiting her could cause problems." He pointed out, clearly against the idea of trying to accommodate for Sarah.

Sarah held in a growl. Her mind raced. If Bruce wouldn't try to make things work, she wouldn't be happy. Not one bit. She considered what options she had if Bruce wouldn't try to be helpful. Her first thought was to break Lolita out of StoneHedge. She was almost upset with herself for considering the idea. Almost.

J'onn spoke up. "As someone who can speak as an impartial judge to this, I would like to weigh in. Humans are shockingly passionate about their mates, the emotions felt are uncomparable to any other experience by a long shot. So naturally, when a human is denied contact to their soulmate after meeting them, very negative emotions can result. Rage, sadness, pain, emptiness. They will go to extreme lengths to get to their soulmate. It can be mentally damaging and even drive one insane to deny contact. It is human instinct to prevent this. Sarah may be pushed to doing... awful things in order to get to Lolita, and not necessarily at her own will. It would be best to try to work something else out, as to preserve Sarah's safety and sanity." He explained factually, though Sarah knew he had been eavesdropping in her own head.

_I don't enjoy others invading my thoughts, J'onn_. Sarah thought, knowing he damn well heard her.

_I apologize, but I believe in this situation it is necessary. I am doing it for your own safety. I believe you may wish to be thankful of my help_. J'onn's calm voice echoed in her mind.

Sarah pressed her lips together. _Thank you._

_You're welcome, Sarah._

* * *

After a long discussion and assessing every possible solution, the League finally came to a solution that Sarah was happy with. They would move Lolita from StoneHedge and put her on house arrest in Sarah's home, for now. She would have a tracker injected into her spinal cord, making it impossible to take out without killing her, so that in case she tried to run, the League could track her. It wasn't the best, but greatly improved Lolita's living conditions and gave Sarah contact with her. Sarah smiled, and went to go get her soulmate.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lolita is transferred to Sarah's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #I'mStillSorry

Lolita sat on her bed, cross legged with her hands in her lap. She had nothing to do, she never had anything to do other than sit there and think. Inmates were allowed to ask for things such as books or other simple ways of entertainment, but Lolita wasn't the type to do much asking, or talking in general for that matter. So instead she just sat and thought for most of the time she spent in her cell. It didn't really bother her. Especially since today she had a lot to think about. 

Lolita didn't even know her name. The name of the Black Canary who was apparently her soulmate. Lolita still wasn't sure how she felt about that. She had always been a loner... since it had happened. She was instinctively attracted to the vigilante, and felt the need to obey... but at the same time she felt the need for rebellion. Lolita giggled at the thought. She laughed even harder at the irony of what had happened. Her soulmate was a hero, and she was a villain. It was painfully poetic in a sense, a story worthy of Shakespeare. She wondered if Black Canary would agree. Lolita laughed harder, and and ended up flopping down onto her bed and just laughing until bitter tears slid down her face.

Once Lolita had properly calmed down, she stood up. She began to pace in tight circles in her cell. She walked in so many circles she got so dizzy she almost fell over.

Lolita was about to sit back down when her door flew open. There were two guards, charging in. She was confused for a moment, as she had done nothing wrong, but her confusion was quickly overridden with fear as the both grabbed her. She screamed, they were handling her too roughly, nothing was right. She felt a funny smelling cloth pressed to her mouth and nose.

_Not right, no you're supposed to be good! The good guys took over, it's supposed to be good now!_ Lolita thought, but her thoughts fogged as she fought and inevitably breathed it. Within seconds, she was unconscious.

* * *

Lolita woke up with a jolt. She looked around, and saw she was in the back of a van. She was kneeling, and her arms were secured behind her.

_No no no no no no no. Not this again, no no no no no._ She thought desperately. She scrambled backwards into the corner of the moving van, whimpering.

She saw a figure come into view and tried to shrink down as small as possible, hiding her face in her knees.

She felt the person right in front of her. She shook with fear.

"Lolita. Look at me." A voice ordered. Lolita stopped shaking for a moment. She knew that voice. She peeked up for a second, and saw Black Canary crouched before her. She flinched.

"You're okay. Everything is going to be okay, I promise. You're just being moved to a different place to live, okay? You're going to live with me for now. Sounds a lot better than that small cell, right? Do you understand what I'm saying, Lolita? I need an answer." Sarah said to her in a soothing voice, it calmed Lolita down a small bit, but not much. She was still scared out of her mind and confused.

Lolita violently shook her head. She didn't want to be awake anymore. She wanted to sleep. Lolita screamed, then slammed her head as hard as she could against the metal wall of the vehicle she was in. Everything went black.

* * *

Sarah blinked in surprise. Of anything she was expecting from Lolita, that wasn't a reaction she had anticipated. She sighed and gently took the unconscious girl's head to see how badly she had actually hurt herself by slamming her own head into the damned truck. It frustrated and saddened Sarah at the same time. She hated that for some reason Lolita was so terrified of entire situation, and was upset with herself for not being able to calm her own damned soulmate down.

"She's bleeding, but head wounds always bleed above average. The wound isn't that bad, she shouldn't sustain any permanent injuries." Came a gruff voice behind Sarah. She sighed. Batman had demanded to go with her to pick up Lolita for safety reasons. Sarah let him with little fight because she knew she was already pushing her luck with this whole agreement.

Sarah bit back a snide remark. "I know, I'll have to care for the wound either way, when we get there." She said, softly brushing Lolita's hair back to get a better look at her head.

It was already beginning to swell and bruise. She was bleeding pretty badly, as Bruce had so kindly pointed out. Sarah tried to pick her up, but Lolita's shackled arms behind her back made it awkwardly difficult. She turned to Bruce.

"Can I uncuff her? It would make things a bit easier." Sarah pointed out. 

Bruce growled. "Fine." He relented and tossed Sarah a key-like object to Sarah that unlocked the shackles.

Sarah quickly unlocked them and tossed them aside, then cradled Lolita in her arms. She lightly kissed the girl's forehead.

Within a few minutes, they arrived at Sarah's house.

Sarah gentled carried Lolita into her house. With Justice League salary, she had a mansion. It wasn't the size of Wayne Manor or anything extreme, but it was just big enough to be considered a small mansion. 

Sarah settled Lolita onto the sofa that was in her living room. She turned back to Batman. 

"You can leave now. I have it handled." She said curtly.

Bruce grunted. "Are you sure about that?" He growled.

Sarah sighed. "Damnit Bruce, yes I'm sure! It's my house, I have every right to kick you out." She said pointedly.

Bruce snorted. "And I have every right to return a certain criminal into police custody." He replied shortly.

Sarah closed her eyes and tried not to spaz. "Bruce, I have it under control, I promise." Sara assured in a nicer tone.

Bruce sighed. "Fine. You know how to contact me if you need to." He said, and with that, the Batman left.

Sarah turned back to an unconscious Lolita. "You and I are in for quite a ride, aren't we?" 

* * *

Lolita woke up groggily. She looked around and frowned. She had no idea where she was, but nonetheless, the place was nice. She tried to remember. Cell... guards... truck... Black Canary? She was confused. Was she remembering right? Did she forget things again?

"Hey, you're up." Came a soft and familiar voice. Lolita rose her eyes to look at Black Canary. Who... wasn't Black Canary anymore. Well, she was still the same person, but was now dressed as a civilian. Lolita didn't know what to do. She was in a strange place, but it was nice. She had been kidnapped, but by her soulmate? She resided to just hug her knees and give Black Canary a look of fear and confusion.

The woman walked over to her slowly. "I know you're confused, but I promise everything is okay. You're at my place. The Justice League agreed to let you free, but under terms. First of all, you can't leave this house. For now at least. Secondly, there's a tracker on you. It's in your spinal cord, positioned in such a way that extraction would kill you. It's impossible to hack. This way, in case you try to do something you'll regret"Lolita was given a pointed look at this part "we can track you down. I know it's not the best, but it's better than a cell. And you're with me." Black Canary finished with a smile.

Lolita stopped for a moment to take it all in. This place was her new home. She now lived with her soulmate. It should've shocked her, such radical changes. But in all honesty, Lolita was indifferent. Cell or fancy house, it was all the same. The only difference was Black Canary. Her soulmate, whose name she didn't even know. She looked back up at the vigilante.

"Name?" She asked softly.

Her soulmate looked confused for a moment, but then understood. "Oh, my name! Sarah. I'm Sarah Lance." Sarah said, and smiled.

Lolita tilted her head to the side. "Sarah." She whispered softly. Lolita smiled and giggled to herself.

Sarah shook her head and sighed. "It's late. You need some sleep. I'll answer any questions in the morning, okay Lolita?" Lolita nodded. "My bedroom is upstairs, first door on the right. I'll meet you there in a few minutes."

Lolita nodded, and got up. Because of her pounding her head, she stumbled and almost fell, but felt a pair of arms catch her. She looked up at Sarah, who has a look of concern on her face. Lolita giggled and winked at Sarah. She watched her blue eyes widen with lust.

Lolita giggled again and ran upstairs, knowing very well that she wasn't going to sleep and neither was Sarah.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey look, they fuck again. And there's a fluffy ending. But seriously, so much fucking. #AllTheFucksForMyShip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapter titles seem to keep getting more and more snarky. I should work on that. And Lolita keeps becoming more and more like Harley Quinn and tbh it's kind of pissing me off.

Sarah walked into her bedroom and found Lolita sitting there, peacefully waiting on the bed.

When Lolita heard Sarah come in, she looked at Sarah, waiting for what the vigilante was going to do.

Sarah folded her arms and leaned against the bedframe. She knew Lolita should sleep. But the girl has already teased her, she couldn't resist. "Strip." She ordered Lolita.

Lolita smiled wickedly and took off her cloths. She sat naked on the bed, waiting patiently for her next order.

Sarah tilted her head to the side, admiring the view of her mate before her. "Lay down, spread your legs, and play with yourself. You're not allowed to cum. I want you to put on a show for me." Sarah said, smiling deviously.

Lolita's breathing picked up and her pupils grew with arousal. She spread herself out across the soft bed. She slid her legs apart and bent her knees to show off for Sarah.

Lolita used her right hand to play with one of her nipples while she trailed her left hand further south until she reached her vagina. She began to rub her own soft flesh, sighing softly and lightly raising her hips.

Sarah hummed in response. "Finger fuck yourself." She ordered lewdly, making Lolita gasp.

The younger woman slipped two of her own fingers into her wet cunt and moaned. She gently fingered herself, squirming on her own fingers.

"Sarah, please!" Lolita whined.

Sarah growled, hearing Lolita say her name like that was music. "What do you want my little slut?" She asked deeply.

Lolita whined. "Touch me?" She asked with wide, begging eyes.

Sarah smirked. "I'm going to get undressed, I want you to keep playing with yourself and watch me." She ordered. Lolita nodded and kept moving her fingers in and out.

Sarah stripped as slowly as she could, just to tease her mate. Once she was fully naked, she slowly climbed onto the bed and hovered over a whimpering Lolita on all fours.

She grabbed Lolita's left wrist and dragged it up to her own mouth and sucked on the girl's wet fingers all while staring her in directly in Lolita's eyes.

Lolita's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she let out a moan. Sarah smirked around Lolita's fingers. She pulled Lolita's fingers out of her mouth and pinned the girl's hands above her head and straddled her.

Sarah tilted her head to the side. "What should I do with you, hm? I have toys, you know. Strap-ons, vibrators, dildos, all that fun stuff. What should I use on you, hm?" Sarah asked darkly, her voice rouge.

Lolita whined and squirmed. "W-Whatever you want!" She gasped.

Sarah laugh. "I thought so, slut." She whispered. She got up and opened a drawer on her night stand. "I want you on all fours, little one." She ordered as she rummaged around in the drawer before finding what she wanted. 

Sarah quickly slipped into a strap-on with a realistic dildo on it. She turned back to Lolita, who was obediently on all fours, looking down.

Sarah got on her knees behind Lolita, and began to slowly push the fake penis into Lolia.

Lolita cried out and craned her neck to see what Sarah was doing. Sarah grabbed her neck and forced her to face forward. "Eyes forward, slut." Sarah ordered. Lolita whined but obeyed.

Sarah began to roughly fuck her. She grabbed a handful of Lolita's hair and roughly pulled her head up. Lolita was moaning and gasping for air.

"Tell me you like it. Tell me you like being fucked, slut." Sarah ordered.

Lolita cried out. "I like being fucked!" She mewled.

Sarah smirked. "Good." 

She flipped Lolita over, while fucking her, and threw one of Lolita's legs over her shoulder and fucked the girl even harder.

"Grab the headboard with both hands, whore." Sarah ordered. Lolita sobbed and obeyed.

Sarah kept fucking her roughly, forcing Lolita to moan, whimper, and sob from the fake cock pulverizing her hole.

"Can I cum?" Lolita asked, tears running down her face from pleasure.

Sarah laughed. "Why would I let you do that? I have a lot of stamina slut, I could keep going for hours. Leave you fucked raw and shaking. Hell, I could put a vibrator in both of your holes, fill you up, and then just leave you here. Go out to a bar or something. Wouldn't that be fun? Lying here in complete torture and pleasure knowing that no matter what you did, you couldn't come because you didn't have my permission? Sounds like fun to me." Sarah dirty talked.

Lolita shrieked. She was shaking now, her body begging to cum. "Sarah, please! I'll do anything, please don't do that! Please let me cum!" Lolita's voice was shaking, but she managed to force the words out.

Sarah laughed, amused to see the psychopath wrecked beneath her. "Are you sure you want to say that, love? Anything is a big word..." She said in a sing song voice, ignoring the agony of her mate.

Lolita sobbed. "Yes! I'm sure!" She gasped.

Sarah smirked. "Cum, whore." She ordered, and with those two words, Lolita shrieked her way through her orgasm, shaking violently and arching her back.

Sarah watched in a lust filled haze, but willed herself not to come. She pulled out of Lolita and threw the still hyperventilating girl onto the bed and shucked off the strap on she had on.

She turned her attention back to Lolita, who had slightly calmed down, and was now watching Sarah intently.

Sarah crawled across the bed, and lowered her lips to Lolita's ear.

"I believe I have a promise to fulfill." She whispered. She readjusted herself so she was kneeling above Lolita's head. "Lick." Sarah growled, grabbing the girl's head and forcing it upward into her cunt.

Lolita obeyed with enthusiasm. She immediately put herself to work with her tongue, running it over Sarah's clit, and then pushing it in as far as it could go and tongue fucking her.

Sarah felt Lolita's hands slid up the back of her thighs, then make their way up Sarah's entire body and eventually groping her chest. Sarah normally would've punished the submissive for not asking, but let it slid since Lolita hadn't been able to truly touch Sarah until now.

Sarah tilted her head back and moaned as Lolita's talented tongue worked wonders on her vagina. "Damn slut, you're pretty good at this, Hm? Where'd you learn to use your tongue like that? Suck a fucking whore." Sarah felt the vibrations of Lolita's moan against her clit. She bucked against her mate's face.

"You like that? Like being told what a cumslut you are? I bet you're wet again, Hm? You're poor pussy is probably dripping again, and you can't do anything about it. Should I get you off again? Or just use your face as a cum rag and leave you here? Fucked raw but still horny. Such a little whore." She growled, not even bothering to try to hold her tongue against all the slurs she said to her mate. It felt so natural and sexual.

She readjusted herself again, and managed to pull a vibrated out of her drawer and thrust it into Lolita in a single motion, all while the girl gave her fantastic head. She turned the vibrator on, and Lolita started shaking again, whimpering and moaning into Sarah's vagina.

Sarah leaned back, holding the remote in her hand. "Since it's only our first real time doing this, I'll go nice on you. You can come." Sarah said with a smirk.

Lolita moaned again wildly, and bit down lightly on Sarah's clit, coming on the vibrator Sarah cried out and came with a scream of Lolita's name.

Sarah unmounted Lolita in a daze and turned off the vibrator, throwing it with the used strap on. She collapsed next to Lolita, who was still breathing hard.

Sarah pushed Lolita's hair out of her face and kissed her, loving the taste of her own musk on Lolita's tongue.

She pull away and stared the girl in the eye. "I didn't over do it or hurt you, did I?" She asked, concerned. In the heat of the moment she may have been controlling and sadistic, but now she felt the need to take care of her mate and make sure she was okay.

Lolita met her gaze and offered a crooked smile. "You're gonna hafta try a whole lot harda to hurt me if that's whacha want." She said and giggled darkly.

Sarah smiled softly. "No, I want the complete opposite, kitten." Lolita blinked in surprise at the new nickname.

"Oh." She whispered softly, frowning and looking away.

Sarah returned the frown. "Lolita, what's wrong?" She asked, worry seeping into her.

Lolita snapped back to looking into Sarah's eyes. She tilted her head to the side and just stared at Sarah curiously, as if she were waiting for Sarah to figure it out on her own.

Sarah sighed. "One of these days, I'm going to get an answer out of you about alot of things that no one knows yet." Lolita laughed morbidly at that. She laughed so hard she rolled out of Sarah's touch and just lie on half of the bed, sprawled out and laughing. Tears began to roll down her pale face and her laughter was anything but cheerful, but instead sounded like a morbid and dark cry for help.

Sarah grabbed Lolita and wrapped her in a hug, petting her hair and softly 'shh'ing her. Lolita eventually stopped laughing and crying, but still shook in Sarah's arms.

"It's okay, kitten. You're okay, you're safe. No one can hurt you, okay? I promise, I won't hurt you." Sarah whispered in a soothing voice.

Lolita looked back up at Sarah, and offered a small, broken, hurt smile. She then buried her face into Sarah's shoulder and snuggled into her.

Sarah chuckled and pulled the girl closer, wrapping her arms around her.

"I love you." She whispered to Lolita. It was stupid to say, they still barely knew each other, but Sarah couldn't resist it and honestly didn't regret it.

"Love ya too." She heard a muffled voice mumble. Sarah smiled.

She was going to turn off the light, but when she went to get up, Lolita literally growled and pulled her back down.

Sarah sighed, but resided, and instead fell asleep with the light on, more content then she had been in a long time, with her soulmate sleeping in her arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lolita meets Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak.

Lolita woke up alone. She was used to that, but she still scowled at her soulmate not holding her. Where was Sarah anyways? She sat up and looked around, then noticed a paper folded on the nightstand with her name written on it. She snatched it up and read it.

 

_Kitten,_

_Good morning. I hope you slept well. I'm sorry I left you, but I always wake up in the morning to train, so it was routinely. I suggest you take a shower, I have a change of clothes that should fit you in my personal bathroom. Afterwards, you can join me down in the basement, that's my training room. I'm training with my friend Green Arrow._

_Love, Sarah_

 

Lolita smiled at seeing Sarah's handwriting and giggled happily. She glanced around the room and saw a slightly open door that lead to a bathroom. She went into the room and looked around. It was a nice bathroom, immaculate and pristine. She stripped off her jumpsuit and got in the shower. She showered quickly, scowling at her red hair dye  washing down the drain. A little bit washed out every time she showered. And since Sarah's shower, unlike the showers at StoneHedge, actually had hot water, the dye bleed out even more. She would have to ask Sarah to buy her more dye.

Once she got out of the shower, with slightly faded hair, she picked up the pile of clothes Sarah had set out for her. It was a pair of blue jeans, a plain white tee shirt, underwear, ankle socks, and a sports bra. She ditched her towel and pulled on the underwear and sports bra.

She stared at the jeans and white tee shirt. They looked overly mundane and... normal. Lolita didn't like normal. She picked up the jeans. She reached into the medicine cabinet and rummaged around until she found the scissors.

She began happily humming and plopped down onto the bathroom floor. She used the scissors to rip apart the jeans until she was satisfied with the product.

Lolita then picked out the shirt and ripped off the sleeves, and ripped off the collar. She then also ripped off the bottom half of the shirt.

Lolita stood up and jumped into the jeans and yanked on the shirt. The jeans were in tatters but covered the essentials, and the shirt ripped off just high enough to show off her belly button but not her bra.

She rummaged around the cabinet again, and put the scissors away and pulled out a few hair ties. She put her hair into two messy buns and left the bathroom.

Lolita wandered around the house until she found the basement.She walked in as quietly as she could, as not to be heard. She walked into the massive training room, and hide behind a pillar, watching.

Sarah was in the midst of hand to hand combat with Green Arrow, who without his mask, looked suspiciously like Oliver Queen. Lolita found that mildly amusing, but contained her laughter.

She watched for awhile, captivated by watching Sarah's body twist and attack Oliver's. After awhile, she got bored of hiding and just plopped down in the chair in front of the desk. The two vigilantes were so engrossed in their struggle that they didn't even notice Lolita's presence. 

The struggle ended when Sarah had Oliver pinned down against the floor. The two separated with smiles and drank from water bottles.

"Morning, Lolita." Sarah said with a smile.

Lolita glanced up and met Sarah's eyes. "Mornin'" She said with a crooked smile.

She felt Oliver's eyes looking her up and down, judging her. Lolita wrapped her arms around her knees and stared at Oliver in return. He was shirtless, and had several scars and tattoos scattered across his bared chest and back. Lolita might've found the ripped muscles of the bowman attractive, had she not already had Sarah. So instead, her gaze was more analytical rather than lustful.

"Ollie, this is Lolita. Lolita, this is my friend Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow." Sarah introduced politely with a smile.

Oliver flicked his gaze over to Lolita. He looked her up and down, and looked as if he was trying very hard not to be judgemental of her. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lolita." The archer said with a smile.

Lolita narrowed her eyes for a moment, but smiled back at him. She hated speaking to others, but didn't want to anger Sarah. "You too, Mister Queen." She said softly and smirked.

Lolita heard a pair of high heels clicking across the room. She spun her chair around to see a blonde with glasses and a nerdy tech look coming across the room. Lolita frowned. _Whose she?_

"Um hi, I hate to interrupt anything, but I got the files you wanted, Oliver. and I figure you know, you were here, and I was in town so I would just drop them off personally. I could've you know, waited, but I was in town. Not that I'm using that as an excuse for just showing up! I mean- you know what I should just stop talking now." The girl rambled, ending with pressing her lips together and awkwardly blushing.

Oliver smiled. "Felicity, you don't need an excuse to see me, ever." He said, striding across the room and cupping the girl's face and drawing her in for a kiss.

"Besides, we all you know you just wanted to see Ollie shirtless and sweating." Sarah added with a knowing smirk.

Felicity blushed furiously. "I-I mean that's not necessarily wrong but-" Sher stuttered, but Oliver cut her off.

" _ **Felicity**_. We're soulmates, it's perfectly fine to admit things like that. It's not like anyone is living under the delusion we haven't fucked." He said with a smirk. Sarah snorted.

Felicity opened her mouth to answer, but quickly closed it again when no answer came.

Sarah spoke. "Felicity, this is Lolita. Lolita, this is Felicity, Oliver's soulmate." Sarah said, introducing Lolita to yet another one of her friends within minutes of the first one.

Felicity turned her gaze to Lolita. "You're... wow. Like not _**wow**_ in a bad way but like in a sort of creepy way." She froze when she realized what she said and rushed to cover. "I don't mean that in a bad way! Like you know, the good creepy. You know, totally like... um..." Felicity's face heated and she actually looked afraid.

Lolita tilted her head back and let out high pitched and childish laughter. She locked eyes with Felicity. "You don't really think much before ya speak, do ya?" She asked softly with a bemused smirk.

Felicity stared open mouthed, without an answer. Lolita laughed again and raised her eyebrows, inviting Felicity to try to fumble over an answer.

Oliver broke through the tension. "How about we all eat some lunch?" He offered. "It's about noon anyways."

Sarah smiled, looking relieved. "I agree, let's have lunch."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lolita, Sarah, Felicity, and Oliver have some bonding time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to have some sass at the beginning of the last chapter and I feel offended by my own stupidity. Sigh. #StillNotSorryIWroteThis #WhyAreYouReadingThis #ThisProbablyMakesNoSense #OhWell #WhyDoIKeepSinnng #IWriteSinsNotTragedies #ThisHasNothingToDoWithPanic! #JustAShamelessReference #Don'tJudgeMe

The four of them walked into the kitchen rather silently. Lolita took a seat at the table in the kitchen, and Felicity followed suite. Sarah opened the fridge. "What does everyone want?" She asked, sticking her head inside. 

Felicity sighed. "All I want is some Big Belly Burger." She said wistfully.

Oliver chuckled. "You always want Big Belly Burger."

Sarah smiled. "I wouldn't be opposed to someone running down and picking up some. Lolita, what about you?" She asked, leaning against the countertop.

Lolita hummed. "I haven't had real food in years. Ya could feed me cardboard and I wouldn't care." She paused. "And I dunno what Big Belly Burger is anyways." She added.

Felicity looked appalled. _**"You don't know what Big Belly Burger is?!"**_ She nearly shrieked.

Lolita shrugged and shook her head.

"That settles it! We have to get Big Belly Burger so Lolita can taste true Heaven!" Felicity declared.

Oliver chuckled. "I'll go pick it up. You three behave." He said with a wink and left for food.

The three women remained, and there was a moment of awkward silence. No one knew exactly what to say.

"So, Felicity, how have you been?" Sarah asked the tech girl politely, trying to break the silence.

Felicity smiled. "Pretty good, actually. Ollie and I are doing well and crime in Starling City seems to be a bit slow right now. The peace is nice." She said with a sigh.

Sarah smiled. "That's always good. Peace seems hard to find these days." Sarah said wistfully. Lolita watched the conversation silently, just getting used to what her soulmate was like with others.

Felicity nodded. "I can't disagree with that. How about you? How are you doing?" 

Sarah paused and flicked her eyes over to Lolita for a second, then looked back at Felicity. "It's good, I certainly can't complain. Meeting my soulmate, not necessarily peaceful, but it's certainly exciting." Sarah smiled softly and chuckled.

Felicity laughed. "I can't disagree with that. The first time I met Ollie... my whole world flipped upside down." She sighed, getting starry eyed for a moment.

Sarah rolled her eyes and smiled at the lovesick puppy. "You're adorable, Felicity." Lolita narrowed her eyes and let out an actual growl.

Felicity flinched at hearing Lolita's growl and paled. Sarah immediately realized what she said and tried to backtrack.

"Lolita, I didn't mean it like that." She said quickly. Lolita didn't respond and just glared at her soulmate. More awkward silence ensued.

"Well this couldn't get more awkward." Felicity said, pressing her lips together. 

Sarah snorted. "I can't disagree with you there."

"Sooo..." Felicity trailed off, trying to jumpstart the conversation.

"So Felicity. How's your sex life?" Sarah asked with a smirk. It was a bit intrusive, but Sarah liked teasing her friend.

Felicity's face turned a bright red and she fumbled for an answer. "W-well, I mean- it's not bad- it's good! Ollie is definitely- well I mean he's certainly good you know, being a playboy- not that he's like overly promiscuous, he and I are monogamist but he- he has experience-" Felicity stuttered, trying to explain without being too descriptive, which for Felicity meant just about saying anything about her sex life. It was a wonder the girl wasn't a virgin.

Sarah snorted and shook her head. "You know Felicity, you can talk about your sex life. It's not scandalous and I'm sure Ollie won't mind. Hell, it would probably boost his ego to know it was worth talking about." She pointed out.

Felicity bit her lip. "Well it's not like you try to talk about your sex life." She said, trying to divert attention away from herself.

Sarah smirked. "I just met my soulmate. I don't have much of a sex life to tell about." She covered quickly, slightly lying to cover up.

Lolita snorted, knowing very well what Sarah had said was a lie. Felicity noticed and arched an eyebrow. "I think your soulmate disagrees." Felicity noticed.

Sarah pressed her lips and closed her eyes for a moment. "Lolita, you don't seem to be helping." She said sarcastically, but light heartedly.

Lolita shrugged and giggled. Sarah sighed. "My sex life happens to be fantastic." She paused and just to make Felicity blush again, she added another comment. "Lolita has an _ **amazing**_ ass, by the way." Sarah smirked.

Felicity's cheeks turned pink once again. "I... I did not need to know that. I mean, I'm sure she _**does**_ have an amazing ass, but I don't really think that information was really something I needed to know." She stammered.

Lolita on the other hand, was just as surprised by the compliment and her eyebrows shot up. "I have a nice ass." She repeated, her voice sounding amused.

Sarah nodded. "That you do." She said, still smirking.

Lolita stared at her soulmate curiously. Felicity decided to keep her mouth shut. There was more silence, then the door opened and Oliver walked in with Big Belly Burger bags in his hand.

Felicity sighed in relief. "Ugh, Big Belly Burger. Come to momma." She said and grabbed the bags from Oliver's hands.

"Nice to see you too, sweetheart." Oliver said sarcastically, with a smirk on his face.

Sarah laughed. "I believe you will always be second-best to Big Belly Burger in Felicity's mind."

Felicity looked up from rifling through the bag. "What?" She said, oblivious to what was happening and too focused on her food.

Oliver snorted. "Nothing, my sweet Felicity." He said and kissed her forehead. Felicity smiled slightly and returned to the bag. She pulled out the food and rationed it out to everyone then dug into her amount enthusiastically.

Sarah and Oliver both began eating. Lolita picked up the burger in front of her, and sniffed it cautiously. She hadn't eaten food that actually had a scent, let alone a pleasant one, in too long. The burger smelled good, and she was hungry, so she attacked the burger. It actually tasted amazing, and Lolita sighed happily. She had forgotten how good food could be.

The four ate in silence, and all finished at about the same time. Once all remnants of the food were disposed of, Felicity once again, started up the conversation.

"So Lolita, Big Belly Burger is amazing right?" She said with a grin.

Lolita didn't bother holding back a mile. "It was okay." She said with a shrug.

Oliver laughed. "Don't say that. You might actually offend Felicity." 

Felicity scoffed. "I would not get offended over someone disliking Big Belly Burger." She said, very unconvincingly.

"I highly doubt that, Felicity." Sarah said with a smirk.

Felicity huffed, but didn't respond, looking very pouty. Oliver chuckled. "Oh don't do that Felicity, no one will talk badly about your precious Big Belly Burger." He assured and kissed her deeply.

Once they pulled apart, Felicity tried to keep her scowl on, but couldn't hold it and broke into a small smile.

She leaned against Oliver and sighed happily. "Nothing makes a girl happier than Big Belly Burger and her soulmate."

Sarah laughed and pulled Lolita into her lap. Lolita looked surprised, but didn't resist and settled herself into Sarah's lap. Sarah spoke. "I couldn't agree more."


End file.
